A culpa é do cupcake!
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: A culpa é do cupcake! será essa a verdade? uma briga entre dois beybladers sobre um cupcake. o que será que vai acontecer ? Situado num dos capítulos da fanfic Beyblade O Retorno da Anamateia Haika. Espero que gostem


Olá ola!

Eis uma one-shot que surgiu do nada, alguns dias atrás.

A ideia perseguiu-me, por alguns dias então decidi passar para o papel. Eis o que resultou.

Situa-se, algures na fanfic "Beyblade O Retorno", com a autorização da fanwriter Anamateia.

Breve nota: Sakura Shinohara e Tyson Granger possuem uma certa tendência para atritos, implicância geral. Isso tem uma razão de ser. Um segredo, que não será revelado… _ainda_.

Após esta deixa… falta só informar que o Beyblade pertence a Aoki Takao. As Furious Girls à fantástica Anamateia e a Sakura Shinohara pertence-me.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura.

 **Título** : a culpa é do cupcake

 **Dedicatória** : Anamateia

* * *

Ao final de dia, após horas de treinos

* * *

Sakura tomou um duche e decidiu treinar um pouco mais. O lançamento não estava perfeito. A técnica precisava de melhoramentos urgentes. Não conseguia descansar sem ter a certeza que treinava por mais um pedaço.

Dori, Ruby e Dayse, tinham agendado uma saída rápida ao cinema. _Correção,_ no hotel exibiriam a estreia de um filme e quase todos marcariam presença para assistir.

Não tinha a certeza onde estaria Ana. Chamou-a para treinar mas logo se escapuliu. Não que estranhasse a atitude mas, tinha a esperança de poder treinar com a amiga.

Não havia outra maneira! Treinaria sozinha. Clarificaria as ideias. Organizaria as tácticas, ataques e defesas, apontando as falhas e pontos fortes.

À parte da paixão pelo desporto, que era importante e não poderia descurar esse lado, parte da fórmula para o sucesso de uma luta, estava relacionada com os treinos.

Foi andando para um dos jardins do hotel, com esse incentivo e motivação, pisando a relva estava molhada e fresca, causando um pequeno arrepio.

Dedicou-se aos treinos. Duas horas de puros lançamentos, até os braços tremerem do esforço. Os músculos estavam tensos, e levemente inchados. Fitou as mãos. Mostravam alguns arranhões. Suspirou. Por hoje dava.

Perto do jardim tinha uma pequena fonte, onde aproveitou para refrescar os músculos, com a água fria. A tensão aos poucos foi se desvanecendo.

Observou o céu. Estava sem estrelas e a lua, camuflada pelas nuvens. Uma noite escura, sem luar. A ideia arrepiou-lhe em simultâneo com uma aragem fresca. As luzes intensas captaram atenção. _Sala dos banquetes_. O seu estômago roncou e decidiu entrar e mordiscar alguma coisa.

A sala estava quase vazia. Sakura apreciou o momento, para estar à vontade. Os empregados, rapidamente aproximaram-se explicando o menu do banquete.

Tentava escutar as palavras do empregado mas a fome começava apertar o estomago, o que indicava, não poder seguir a sua "dieta". Exibiu um breve sorriso e pensou " _que se lixe_!" e pediu com um certo regozijo um bife mal passado com massa e salada. E depois, pensaria no que poderia comer de sobremesas, e isso sim… era uma tentação!

Após devorar rapidamente o prato principal, a mesa de buffet de sobremesas parecia "cantar-lhe". Aquilo era o delírio total. Sobremesas diversas conquistavam-lhe o olhar e um espaço no estomago. No entanto, teve que se controlar, pois nem tudo cabia no prato.

Na última ronda, aproveitando para pedir um café, viu o ultimo cupcake de chocolate, decorado com oreo. Tinha outras sobremesas apelativas mas, salivou só de imaginar o sabor. Os seus olhos arregalaram e foram a correr ao alvo. Aquele doce contrastando com o café, era mesmo ouro sobre azul.

Um par de mãos estava agarrar em simultâneo que as dela. Levantou a cabeça e arrependeu-se de ter vindo buscar o cupcake.

Aquele boné. As calças de ganga e colete vermelho. Os olhos brilhantes e vivos. Nada mais nada menos que Tyson.

* * *

Como ela pode se distrair tanto?

* * *

\- Ora ora! Afinal tu comes! – resmungou subitamente Tyson, tentando puxar o cupcake para ele.

\- Claro que sim – resmungou entredentes Sakura, imitando Tyson – Agora se não te importas, esse cupcake é meu.

\- Eu vi primeiro!

\- O tanas que viste!

\- É meu! Larga isso! Não sabes que engorda, e tu não queres ficar gorda, porque és famosa e bla bla… - gozou Tyson, puxando o cupcake na sua direção.

\- Eu não engordo, ao contrário de ti, ex tri campeão mundial. – ripostou Sakura, irritando Tyson.

Nenhum dos dois soltava o cupcake. Começava a ficar vincado a pressão dos dedos. Daichi aproximou-se de Tyson assim como Max.

\- Tyson! Que estás fazendo? – perguntou ainda confuso Max., ao perceber a "luta de titãs2 entre os dois, e não podia crer no que estava vendo.

\- Agarrar a minha sobremesa desta ladra. – justificou-se o amigo

\- BEM! – clareou a voz Sakura, estremecendo ao de leve Tyson – e se dividíssemos o cupcake?

\- Preferia morrer do que dividir algo contigo! – ripostou o rapaz, surpreendendo os amigos e a líder das Furious. Sakura piscou os olhos, soltou um leve suspiro.

\- Vocês são as testemunhas como quis resolver esta situação a bem. – sussurrou a Lider das Furious em direção a Daichi e Max.

Max tentou convencer Tyson de que podiam partilhar a sobremesa mas o rapaz não se deixava convencer. Daichi tentou aproximar-se e levou uma rosnadela de Sakura e Tyson.

* * *

 _Ninguém se aproximava do cupcake até um deles vencer o duelo._

* * *

Sakura pressentiu alguém a vir na sua direção. Num movimento rápido fez deslizar das mãos o cupcake, girou para trás, agarrou num pequeno prato e entregou alguém.

Com quem se deparou foi Kai Hiwatari. Aqueles triângulos azuis colocaram-na sem grande reação. Pressentiu Tyson a gesticular e aproximar-se.

* * *

 _Agora ou nunca._

* * *

Não deixaria Tyson ficar com o cupcake. Se ela não podia comer, ele também não iria fazê-lo.

\- Bom apetite Kai. – comunicou rapidamente Sakura, afastando-se dos Bladebreakers.

\- Hey Kai! Dá-me isso! – acusou Tyson, tentando retirar o prato ao amigo.

\- Bela figura a tua … por causa de um bolo. – criticou Hiwatari, fazendo com que Tyson percebesse o que realmente tinha acontecido. – Por isso, como castigo, o bolo será dividido com os restantes Bladebreakers, e tu ficarás a ver apenas.

\- Mas Kai! Não é justo! Eu vi primeiro, logo é meu! – insinuou tentando, mais uma vez retirar a sobremesa.

\- Primeiro lugar tu não precisas disto! É pura gulodice. Além de que faz mal ao coração. segundo, boa educação nunca fez mal a ninguém. Terceiro! Tiveste a opção de partilhar e recusaste feita criança mimada.

\- O quê? Estás a defende-la? – interrompeu Tyson estupefacto.

\- Tu é que foste um mal educado Tyson. E não admito isso na nossa equipa. – argumentou Kai encerrando a conversa por ali.

Sakura sentou-se no balcão tomando o seu café. Abanava a cabeça com a situação. Numa outra altura, teria logo cedido o cupcake. Decerto que haveria outro doce que combinaria com o café. Mas não! Permitiu que Tyson levasse a melhor- mexer-lhe com todo o sistema nervoso. Suspirou. Deveria de ir pedir desculpa? Não. Não não! Claro que não. Afinal quem começou com a falta de respeito foi ele.

Tornou a suspirar. Uma pequena dor de cabeça invadiu-lhe. O odor a café, preencheu as narinas. Agora sim, poderia finalizar com calma a sua refeição.

\- terrível… terrível… terrível… - murmurava num sussurro, fitando o movimento da colher no café.

\- Não está bom? – inqueriu o empregado, ao perceber as palavras.

\- O café está optimo. Obrigado . – agradeceu Sakura. Um dos empregados, trouxe num prato um cupcake de chocolate. Exibiu um pequeno sorriso. Sakura ficou surpresa com o gesto. Mas não podia aceitar. Não depois daquela triste figura. E isso fez-lhe perceber que afinal a sala não estava tão vazia quanto aparentava.

Olhou em direção dos Bladebreakers. Tyson continuava a fazer um barulho, enquanto via os amigos a comerem. Daichi era quem mais provocava Tyson. Olhou para o cupcake. Fez sinal ao empregado e sussurrou "tem mais?", o funcionário foi confirmar na cozinha. Aquele de facto era o último. Só havia agora uma opção.

Bebeu num trago o café. Levantou-se e ganhou coragem, escondeu atrás das costas o cupcake. Aproximou-se da mesa dos rapazes. Caiu o silêncio. Tyson fitava desconfiado.

\- Peço desculpa por interromper… - iniciou Sakura ao perceber que todos tentavam entender o que iria acontecer, movimentou devagar e exibiu o prato, colocando devagar na mesa em direção a Tyson. – bom apetite. – e voltou as costas.

Max levantou-se, parando à frente de Sakura. Puxou-lhe pela mão e arrastou-a até à mesa.

\- Tyson! – insistiu o loiro para o amigo.

\- O que queres que diga? O bolo era meu! Ela não fez mais do que o seu dever.

Todos reviraram os olhos.

Na mente de Sakura passou várias opções. Comer o bolo à frente dele. Esfregar-lhe o bolo na cara. Atirar o bolo ao chão. levar o bolo para o quarto. Entre outras ideias, mas decidiu exibir o seu melhor sorriso. Era a melhor forma de encerrar aquele assunto e Tyson não sabia bem o que ela estaria aprontando.

\- Boa noite rapazes. – despediu-se Sakura, afastando-se calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- Mas tu não tens um pingo de vergonha! – reinou Max, surpreendendo todos.

\- Vê se te acalmas, Maxi! – exclamou surpreso Tyson, dando uma forte dentada no cupcake.

\- Por vezes… tens atitudes que nem sei o que diga! – encostou a cadeira à mesa – Vou-me embora.

\- Vais atrás dela? Daquela pseudo gótica? Da pseudo miss perfeição que não acerta uma? – gozou Tyson, obtendo um olhar chateado de Max.

\- Não sei qual a tua implicância com ela… mas, ao menos, mesmo sendo "pseudo", teve a decência de vir aqui e entregou-te um cupcake. No mínimo, uma forma de pedir desculpa pela sua atitude. Ao contrário de ti!

Max voltou as costas e foi-se embora para o quarto. Daichi aproveitou o momento para comer uma parte do cupcake, fazendo Tyson soltar um grito.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte.

* * *

Tyson demorou a sair do quarto, chegando tarde para o pequeno-almoço.

\- O que se passou? – perguntou Ray ao ver a cara pálida de Tyson.

\- Acho que comi demais ontem à noite. – confessou, deitando a cabeça na mesa – aquela psuedo gótica lançou-me uma praga. Não devia de ter comido o cupcake.

\- A culpa não é dela. É tua! Comeste demais e uma misturada que até arrepiou.

\- Está bem… a culpa foi do cupcake e não dela. – falou Tyson, fazendo os amigos rirem um pouco.

O empregado tratou de trazer um remédio para a indisposição de Tyson.

* * *

\- / -

* * *

E a culpa é do cupacke!

Espero que tenham gostado. Qual será o motivo da implicância de Sakura e Tyson?

Podem deixar review. Não custa nada.

Um abraço a todos e até uma próxima atualização.


End file.
